Pokemon Conquest- My way
by PKMN Trainer Crystal
Summary: These eight Warlord is traveling acroos Aurora to conker the 17 kingdom's loin them to complet that. Caregold,Vantonage,and Obliva.
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Pop head out of pills of ribbens* Hey guy's I am so sorry but Merry Christmas!**

**Emily: Hey unleas you got a new game.**

**Me: Yep and I is Pokemon Conquest and this story base on it but in my way.**

**Keith: Ow great. Don't tell us it have everyine in it.**

**Me: Yep and the shipping is going to be Caregold,Vantonage,and Obliva.**

**Rini: And what about me!**

**Me: Don't worry Rini you going to be in it.**

**Rini: Yes.**

**Emily: PKMN Trainer Crystal dose not own Pokemon or the oc, she only own her oc.**

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

_The Ransei Regain is one of the best regain were people and Pokemon live togather and be friends but there a legain that was told here, but in the Kingdom of Aurora in the roal palace._

"_Ow. I see a both of you came." The queen smile._

"_Of course and I see both of you wont us to be the Aurora new Warlord." The man said._

"_Of course,but you know you have to protect it no matter what right." The king said._

"_Yes of course." The woman said._

_But the four of didn't know that there five kids were staring at each other. The two of them were the princess and prince of the Aurora, and the other three were the children of the new boy with spiki red hair smile at the girl how have short spiki brown hair and she was smileing back his, and a girl with spiki orange hair how was two years younger was smileing at the spiki brown hair boy, and light blue hair girl and both of them smile back. _

_Over the years all of them became best friends and there parants agree to that, but 10 years later the two Warlord retired and there kids became the new ones and the king of the Aurora betray his kingdom and left to go find the what the legan said and now the queen and her two kids was left._

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

**1 year later**

"Okay now battle." A seventeen year old Kate said. She was wearing a pink and gold armer,and her partner was a Pachirisu nickname Chia.

"Okay Muddy, use water gun!" A fifthteen year old Danny yelled. He was wearing a orange and green armer, and his partner was a Mudkip.

"Dodge it Meganiun!" A fifthteen year old Autumn yelled. She was wearing a pink and black armer, and her partner was a Chickirida.

"Ice bean!" Danny shouted.

"Use protect!" Autumn shouted.

"And that a wrap you two." Kate smile claping her hand togather and comeing up to her two sibbelings.

"Thanks big sister!" The two twins said with a smile.

"Wow you two were so awsome!" A fourteen year old Emily yelled running up to the two sibbelings. She was wearing a light blue and white armer, and her partner was a Eevee nickname Shadow.

"You realy think so." Autumn smile.

"Ya you two will be a great Warlord along with your sisster." A eightteen year old Keith smirk comeing over to the group. His armer was blue and gold, and his partner was a Buizle nickname Wave.

"U'm Keith, I woulden't be here if I was you." Kate sweatdrop.

"Why?" Keith look confuse.

"Daddy!" A girl yelled tackling him down to the groung.

"Ow ya now I remmember." Keith grown sitting up and place a smile on his face and messing up his future daughter hair.

"Here we go again." Emily,Danny,and Autumn lafe.

"Hey it not my falt!" A tewlve year old Rini yelled. Her armer was yellow and white, and her partner was a Pichu nickname Ellie.

Everyone end up lafeing and went inside the castle and they end up in the breack room were everyone hange out.

"So how your parents doing." Emily said staring at the pitcher fram.

"Ow there doing fine there working hard with there job." Kate said. "Anyway how about your mom."

"Are mom doing okay, she still filling down about are dad leaveing us." Keith sighn.

"Hey the past is the past!" Emily yelled. "We got to have new dream, right." She smile.

"Ya. Your right." Keith smile. "Even though dad left we still have dreams."

"Lady Kate!"One of the gard yelled comeing up to her. "We have people in wird costume evadeing the castle!"

"What!" Kate yelled jumping up from her seat. "Everyone let go!" She yelled.

When the group got outside they sow five people, who were wearing a black and purple armer, wild the other was wearing a black and gold armer.

"How are you people!" Kate yelled.

"We are Team Dim Sum and Team Moonlight Shawdo, and were here to tack over this kingdom.

"Wait what." Danny said.

"You can't do that to us!" Autumn yelled.

"Yes we can and we challang you to a battle." The Dim Sum grunt said.

"Your on!" Kate,Autumn,Danny,and Rini yelled as there pokemon jump off there shoulder.

"Here let us help." Keith said as him and Emily join them.

"What are you shoure!" Autumn yelled.

"Ya. Now Shawdo use Shawdo ball!" Emily yelled.

~Few minutes later~

"Yes we did it!" Everyone yelled.

"We'll be back next time!" The Moonlight grunt yelled befor the team ran off.

"We protected Auroru castle." Emily smile.

"Ya we did." Keith said.

"Pleas help me." A voice said.

They turn around and gasp to see a friend of there from the kingdom next to there, he had cut's and the next thing he felled down to the ground.

"Kellyn!" Everyone yelled running up to him.

"Dude what happen to you." Keith said.

"Team Dim Sum invaded my castle." He said.

"What!" Everyone yelled.

"There leader is strong and she daffeted me I one blow." Kellyn said, befor he blank out.

"Emily what are you thinking." Danny said.

"Were going to take back Ignis castle back for Kellyn." She said.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

**~That night~ Kate P.O.V**

I was outside on the balcone thinking to myself of what Emily said. Is she out of her mind! Even though she the princess of Auror she still wont to help out people.

"Kate are you okay." Keith said comeing over to me. He and Emily decied to spend the night at are place befor we headd to Ignis castle tommoro.

"Ya I fine." I sighn.

"Still thinking of what Emily said." He said.

"Ya but, she still young." I said

"Hey even though she still young she still my little sis." He smile.

"Ya your righ, even Danny,Autumn,and Rini are still young too." I lafe.

"You now Kate I love you." He smile befor wrapeing his arms around my waist.

"I love you too." I said befor kissing him.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

**~Down below the balcone~ Emily P.O.V**

Me,Danny,Rini,Kellyn and Autumn smile. My brother do love Kate. And now I got to know how I like.

"You know what they going to be a great couple." Kellyn said.

"Ya I know." Rini lafe.

"Anyway let get some sleep." Autumn yawn befor leaving the room with everyone.

**~Next day~**

I was still sleeping when someone started to shake me.

"Emily time to get up." A voice said.

I shout up and hit someone head and we end up going backword's but I end up pressing my lips to his, I got up to see I was on top of Danny. I jump off of him.

"Danny I am so sorry." I apolajize trying to hid my blush.

"No it okay." He said trying to hid his blush too.

"Eevee, Ee." Eevee smirk.

"How side are you on!" I yelled at him.

He only shrug and left the room.

Me and Danny stay in silant when I got up and open the door. "I got to get ready so do you mind if you leave pleace." I said.

"Ow okay Emily." Danny said befor getting up from the bed and shuting the door and I slid down the wall.

"What going on here and why do I got these filling's. Am I falling for Danny." I said.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

**Me: *Sleep on bed***

**Kate: And she fell asleep.**

**Emily: And it 1:55 am over here in.**

**Rini: And don't forget it snowing over here too.**

**Danny: We know that.**

**Keith: So when is she going to work on the other story.**

**Autumn: Very soon. Ow and here are the character info and R&R**

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

**Kate Day**

**Age: 17**

**Eye color: Blue**

**Family: Mother,Father,Brother; Danny, Sisster; Autumn**

**Partner Pokemon: Pahirisu (Chia)**

**Kate is a young Warlord in Aurour and tacking her parants place along with her brother and sister. She cared about her family and she cared about her friends too. Kate have bown hair that is tied into two Spiki pigtails**

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

**Rini Dazzle**

**Age: 12**

**Eye color: Blueish green**

**Family: Mother; Kate, Father; Keith**

**Partner Pokemon: Pichu (Ellie)**

**Rini is the litlle princes of Aurour in the 30th centery. She love to have battles and care about everyone, even her future parents. She have light brown hair that is tied into spiki bumpling buns .**

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

**Emily Dazzle**

**Age: 14**

**Eye color: Green**

**Family: Mother, Brother; Keith**

**Partner Pokemon: Eevee (Shawdow)**

**Emily is the princess of Aurour, she is growing fillings twords Danny. She friends with Kate,Danny,and Autumn, she likes to help people, and she might be that pearson how might link with the legendarry Pokemon. She have light orange hair that is tied into a pony tail.**

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

**Keith Dazzle**

**Eye color: Green**

**Age: 18**

**Partner Pokemon: Buizle (Wave)**

**Family: Mother, Sisster; Emily**

**Keith is the prince of is friends with Kate,Danny,and Autumn, he cares about his mother and sisster, and like to help people and pokemon. He have red spiki hair.**

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

**Danny Day**

**Age: 15**

**Eye color: Orange**

**Partner Pokemon: Mudkip (Muddy)**

**Family: Mother,Father, Sisster; Kate,and Autumn**

**Danny is a young Warlord and is tacking his parants place along with with his twin sisster and big sister. He started to grow filings twords Emily. Hs is friends with Keith and Emily. He have brown spiki hair.**

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

**Autumn Day**

**Age: 15**

**Eye color: Orange**

**Partner Pokemon: Chickirida (Meganiun)**

**Family: Mother,Father. Brother; Danny, Sister; Kate**

**Autumn is a young Warlord in Aurour amd is tacking her parants place along with her twin brother and big sisster. She is friends with Keith and Emily. She have srait light blue hair **


	2. Another group, & chear up are auther!

**Me: So. Do you guy's like my Conquest outfit.**

**Kate: It look great on you.**

**Rini: Ya it dose.**

**Emily: And welcom back to Pokemon Conquest!**

**Me: Hey that my line!**

**Emily: Just get to the point already.**

**Me: Fine. The gang are going to Ignus.**

**Danny: And that mean we get to fight Dim Sum.**

**Autumn: But I wonder how the boss is.**

**Keith: Well we have to find out sonner or later.**

**Kate: PKMN Trainer Crystal dose not own Pokemon,or the two oc, she only own her oc.**

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

**Emily P.O.V**

I was looking in my bag to see if I got any cloths and I did, and look like mom pack it. I got change into my morning clothes, I was now wearing a white shirt that have a gold and pink lines on it and a shace that go over my shoulder and was held onto some gold clips that were shape like pokeballs,I also wore a whirw skirt but it was different, I have a light blue skirt that have gold lines and pokeballs symble on it, I also have on a dark blue sash that was around my waist and It have gold and red ribbens around it, and in my hair I had on a bark blue bow that have a star in the middle. I walk out of the room and went downstairs to see everyone waiting for me.

"Morning." I smile befor comeing up to everyone.

"Morning Emily." Danny smile.

"Okay are mission is to get Ignus castle back." Kate said befor moveing forword.

"Het Emily can I talk to you." Danny said grabing my arm.

"U'm shoure." I said befor stoping. "What is it."

Danny said nonthing but look at the ground, and I relize a sow a blush comeing on his cheacks. "U'm can you not tell no one about what happen in the room." He said.

"Shoure thing." I smile befor kissing him on the cheak witch cause me to blush to. "And don't tell my brother I did that." I wink at him befor running off.

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

**Danny P.O.V**

I watch Emily run back to the others I can't belive she kiss my on the cheack, on the inside I was yelling but on the outside I was calm.

"_Hey snapped out of it!"_ Muddy yelled, witch cause me to snap out of my daydream.

"Muddy what is it." I ask him.

"_You going to lose the group if you don't hury!"_He yelled.

I look up to see Emily calling my name, I freack out and ran twords her.

~**Ignis castle~**

"Okay here we are." Autumn said staring at the castal.

"Well, well, well. I see we have a bunch of kids." A girl with pink hair said comeing out of the castle.

"Hey your the hag that took my castle!" Kellyn yelled.

"Ow I know you didn't call me a hag!" The woman scream.

"What a hag." Rini ask.

All of us froze and look at her dumbfound, and we end up sweatdroping anime style, than I open my mouth. "You find out when your older, okay." I said.

"Okay." Rini said.

"If you wont your castle back you have chalange me first." She said befor bringing out her Infurnap.

"Okay so how going." Rini said as the group huddle togather.

"Me and Keith should go séance we have water type Pokemon." I said.

"I have to stay out of this." Autumn said.

"I'm in." Emily said.

"And I in too." Kellyn said

"So it Danny,Emily,Kellyn,and Keith." Rini smile befor she step back.

"Yep now we have to go." I said befor entering the castle.

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

~**1 hour later~ Kate P.O.V**

"You going to pay next time!" The woman yelled befor runing past us and south from here.

"We did it!" Kellyn yelled befor him and everyone eals came out of the castle.

"Ya we did." Emily lafe.

"'So what are you going to do now Kellyn." I ask him.

"Well I leaving." He smile.

"WHAT!" Everyone yelled.

What do you mean you leaving!" Rini yelled.

"Well my and everyone pokemon end up fateing, exept for Emily, she the one how own the castle now séance she stop Lavana." Kellyn smile.

"Wow! Hold up!" Danny yelled. "Your leaveing séance Emily conquer your kingdom."

"Well ya." Kellyn said.

"Wait!" Rini said befor grabing his shirt.

"What is it Rini." Kellyn said.

"Why not come with us and conker the kingdom's with us." She smile.

"That a great idea Rini." I smile.

"I got to agrea with you, so what do you say Kellyn." Keith said.

"Okay I in!" Kellyn yelled.

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

**Autumn P.O.V**

We got another meammber of the team, and now were going to the greenfield tommoro.

"So witch way is it." I ask Emily.

"It should be left from here." Emily answord pointing to the castle. We decied to spend the night at Ignis sence it already night time.

"I see you two are talking." Danny said comeing up to us.

"Yep." I smile. "Now what do you wont."

"It almost time for bed." He said.

"I see, well I see both of you tomorrow." I said befor leaving Emily room, but when I was about to go into my room I sow Rini standing there. "Rini what wrong?" I ask her.

"I need your help." She said.

~**Bedroom~**

"I see so are mom wont you to give Kate her neacklec." I said picking up the crystal neacklec.

"I know but I wont you to give it to her." Rini smile.

"I see so what dose this crystal stand for?" I ask her.

"That crystal stand for love,and justic." She smile.

"But why dose mom wont you to give this for her." I said as my smile jade.

"Your mom had a dream." Rini started. "She sow the future and how everything will change."

"What do you mean change?" I ask her.

"People will die, and some will betray there kingdom, and I will disapired if eather Kate or Keith died." Rini sighn as she started to cry.

"Don,t worry Rini." I smile putting my hand on her shoulder. "I won't let you disapired and not let eather my sister or Keith died okay.

Rini look at me and jump into my arm's and hug me. "Your right, Autumn pleas do whatever it tack to not let that new team kill them." She promis me.

"Don't worry I going to tell Emily,Kellyn,and Danny about it, so go back to yourr room and get some sleep okay." I smile at her befor messing up her haid.

"Thanks Autumn." Rini smile at me befor leaving my room.

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

**Rini: Aorry guy's but Crystal is still sleeping and she is sick.**

**Autumn: I worry about her.**

**Kate: Well she did ran to the bathroom 3 times, and she did threw up in the kitchen sinck.**

**Kellyn: Okay noe that gross.**

**Emily: Ut is not Kellyn! Her stomic is acting up and Aunt gave her mom some medicean to make her fell better!**

**Keith: Calm down little sis, or you going to wake Crystal up.**

**Emily: Soory.**

**Me: ~Groun~**

**Danny: She getting worse.**

**Autumn: I know.**

**Me: ~Open up eye's, grabe a nearby bucket and throw's up.~**

**Emily: ~Pate my back~ It okay Crystal everything going to be okay so tack a break okay.**

**Me: ~nodes~ Thanks Emily... ~Throw up again~**

**Rini: Come on everyone let chear on Crystal so she can fell better again.**

**Everyone: YA! **

**Kellyn: R&R! And write a comit to make Crystal better.**


End file.
